Eloise's church
| Last= | Connection=Built above the Lamp Post | Purpose= Religious gatherings }} For the DHARMA Initiative station beneath the church, See "Lamp Post" Eloise's church is located in Los Angeles and lies above the DHARMA Initiative Lamp Post station. Eloise Hawking appears to have control over the station and church, though the church seems to be regularly active, lit by votive candles. Description The Nave }} The main body of the church, or nave, is where the people may sit or stand. This was where Ben told Jack the story of Thomas the Apostle, whose doubt hampered his faith. Eloise's office The church contains an office, used by Eloise Hawking. There is a desk in the middle of the room strewn with papers. The room contains filled cupboards, counters, and bookcases against the walls, as well as objects and images of significance to many religions. Events 2007 }} With information extracted from John Locke just prior to his murder, Benjamin Linus located Eloise Hawking and secured her assistance in returning the Oceanic Six to the Island. Meeting her one night at the church, she urged that he had only 70 hours to reunite them—else "Then God help us all". Ben brought Jack, Sun and Desmond to the church, whereupon Eloise escorted them down into the Lamp Post and explained that it was built as the DHARMA Initiative's means of locating the Island. Eloise then supplied them information about Ajira Airways Flight 316, telling them that they must be aboard that flight and must work to recreate the conditions of Oceanic Flight 815 as nearly as possible. She also gave Jack Locke's suicide note and explained that Locke's body would have to be aboard the flight as well, serving as a proxy for Jack's dead father, and would therefore have to carry something of Jack's father on him. Flash sideways }} In the flash sideways, Jack had planned to hold the funeral services for his father in this church. After Desmond helped many characters to remember their lives on the Island, they all met at the church. In a chapel filled with symbols of major religions, Jack found his father's coffin—empty. He then met his father, who helped him to understand the nature of his reality: Jack, Christian, and all of the people in the church had either died before Jack or a long time after him, but they and their lives were all real. Now they were ready to "move on" and discover what was next. Jack entered the nave of the church, where he found Kate, Sawyer and Juliet, Hugo and Libby, Desmond and Penelope, Jin and Sun, Claire, Charlie and Aaron, Sayid and Shannon, Boone, Rose and Bernard, and John Locke. After they all had greeted each other warmly, they sat in the pews. Christian walked to the back of the church and opened the doors, revealing a bright light which filled the church as everyone smiled and, finally, "moved on." Trivia *Interior church scenes were filmed at Sacred Hearts Academy, 3253 Waiʻalae Avenue in the town of Kaimuki, Honolulu, Hawaiʻi. See also *Churches *Lamp Post *Art es:Iglesia de Eloise Category:Off-island locations Category:Cultural references Category:Locations Category:Symbols Category:Structures Category:DHARMA Initiative